


I must go, and off somewhere.

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Humor, Kissing, Resolved!, Romance, Shipscuses, Skye's origins, The whole team mentioned briefly, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mostly shipscuses, and comings and goings based on the hint of Skye's father in Season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I must go, and off somewhere.

"You're sure this is what you want?"

She crossed her arms and looked over him across his desk.

Not replying, but nodding instead.

His eyes stared up at her. "This is for you, not just for him?"

"I want to know where I came from. What I am."

His brow knotted together briefly and he stood, paused for a moment, placing his fingertips on the desk, as though he was considering something.

Then he walked around the desk and stood in front of her.

The bruise underneath his left eye where her father had hit him was starting to fade.

They had cornered him a few days ago. After they had found he was stalking Skye.

Of course, they didn't know who he was, or what he wanted, and May had put a bullet in him when all else had failed.

Simmons collected his blood when he had run and they found that it matched Skye's, to everyone's shock.

Skye decided they should find him and let her talk to him. 

Coulson objected internally, May objected externally, but in the end, Skye would have her way.

When her father saw her standing there in the abandoned warehouse, staring back at him in the rain, a mixture of sadness and confusion on her face, he had tried to approach her.

Coulson had immediately put his body in between them.

Before Skye could even utter a word, he'd knocked Coulson to the ground.

Coulson started to pull his Nite-Nite gun when Skye leaned down, touched his hand, looked back up at her father.

"Not this way. Please."

Coulson touched the cut on his cheek and let her help him to his feet as Skye and her father looked at one another.

Finally, he stepped forward and put his bloodied hand on her shoulder.

And spoke a name Coulson had never heard.

So, when she had agreed to go with him, it was not entirely a surprise. 

After all, this was something she had been searching for her whole life. 

Maybe they had both thought, though, that she would never really find that answer.  
And Skye was never one to back down from a challenge. She found a way around it.

When he stepped near her, in his office, she eyed the bruise on his face, and lifted her hand, running her thumb over it.

"Thank you," she said, forcing her lips together, trying to control her emotions.

She was thanking him for everything. He knew that. He also knew there was no way to really express that. What they had shared together. The partnership they had forged.

Her eyes darted all over his face. Their eyes were on each other all the time, always touching in with each other, but very rarely this closely. She was memorizing every bit of him. To take with her.

He started to smile, he wanted to put her at ease, wanted her to know that it was okay. That he understood.

And that's what got her. She started to cry and he pulled her into a hug, his head resting on her hair, his eyes closing, arms touching her head, her shoulder, finally resting on her back. A sigh.

After his hand stroked her back, comforting, she looked up at him, and smiled and kissed him on the cheek. 

Just so.

Hesitation, not pulling away, whatever it was he felt, he turned his face and she was right there. He felt her soft breath on his lips. And her heartbeat, or his, he wasn't sure which.

But her eyes were shining, bright, unafraid, but not sure of what would happen next. 

He was.

The kiss wasn't gentle, it wasn't hard, either. It was like a low fire being stoked. Hungry, wanting to be fed. She sighed, pleading, and leaned into him, hand sliding through the hair on the back of his head. She was deepening the kiss, embracing the moment and letting the emotions surface. 

The encouragement didn't go unnoticed, so, he turned them and pushed her onto the desk, her legs on either side of him, it caused them to break contact.

"I've wanted to do that for so long," she whispered, holding tight to him.

The expression that came over him then looked like surprise mixed with some kind of very sincere, very bashful gratitude.

He reached out to touch her face, smiling again.

"Yes," he agreed, leaning in to kiss her.

"Oh!"

The sound came from behind them.

Skye ducked her head past Coulson's body to see Simmons (her face still holding the "Oh!"), with May, Trip and Fitz in a pileup staring at them from the office entrance.

Koenig burst through the door, pushing them all forward and took once glance exclaiming, "Jiminy Cricket!"

Skye waved over at them delicately with her fingers, wearing an awkward grimace.

"We were just coming to say our goodbyes," May said, stoically. "But, you seem...occupied."

Coulson turned over his shoulder.

"We...might...just need a minute?" he asked.

"Clearly," said May, as Coulson nodded his head in thanks and she began corralling them all out the door.

"I think they might need more than a minute," Fitz said sputtering, trying to control a laugh.

May shut the door behind them.

Skye gave a deep sigh.

"So..."

"Awkward," he finished, smiling, walking around and sitting at a chair in front of the fake window.

She followed behind him, leaning over to put her hands on his shoulders.

He took one of them, held it, staring, then kissed the top of it.

"I don't want you to leave," he finally said, holding on to her hand.

"I know," she said, letting her lips brush the top of his head. A totally new sensation, as her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"We probably shouldn't keep the others waiting," he flatly replied. 

He knew what they wanted. 

They just didn't have enough time.

It was so unfair.


End file.
